A Horror Story
by hotdxfan
Summary: Sometimes legends are meant to stay dead or at least untold right? Well tell that to the Undertaker and Kane when they're stuck in an empty arena on a stormy night telling horror stories to their coworkers
1. Chapter 1

Hey fanfiction fans I have something new for you! Check out the intro to this story?

Everyone loves horror stories right?

Do you believe in the urban legends?

You know the story about Bloody Mary?

Well here's my spin on these stories if they involved our favorite superstars and divas!

Well find out what happens when the undertaker and Kane tell horror stories to their coworkers on a stormy night and inside of an empty arena?

This story will be a scream called Horror Stories?

The Fatal Tan

The Body Under The Bed

The Clown Statue

Bloody Mary

The Hook

The Killer In The Window


	2. Chapter 2

A Horror Story

Part I

Chapter 1

A Storm is coming

It was a normal day in the WWE, the superstars and divas had just finished a tour in Europe and was heading back to the USA.

"So where are we heading to anyway?" AJ asked Nattie. "I'm not sure we're suppose to land in new Orleans for a house show tomorrow and then we can go home for a few days until Monday!" She told her. "Cool!" AJ spoke with excitement as she sat back in her seat and enjoyed the rest of the flight back to the states.

A few hours later they landed in New Orleans at the airport. While getting his bags, John noticed the weather outside. "Hey guys did anybody check the weather for today?" he asked no one in particular.

"Well we are in New Orleans! We just might get some rain and looking at those clouds it might be a storm coming!" Daniel told him. John nodded as he grabbed his and Nikki bags from the baggage claim. "Hey you two let's go the buses are here for us!" Mark yelled. John and Daniel nodded as they headed for the door.

At the Superdome Arena...

Trinity, Paige, AJ, Nattie, Nikki and Brie were in the gym when suddenly they heard a loud noise from the back area. "Hey what was that?" AJ asked them. "I don't know and I don't want to go see what it was either, besides it was probably just the maintenance crew." Nattie told her. AJ nodded, "You're probably right!" AJ told her as they finished their workout. After a long and rough workout they decided to out for some food and then head to the hotel since it was about to downpour.

As they headed for the door, it seemed like the whole bottom had dropped as it started to rain. "Oh great!" Paige mumbled closing the door back as she did this no one noticed Stephanie standing outside and her hands were full. "Girls open the door! Hey ladies come on please open the door!" She yelled.

At first no one heard her because the girls went back to the gym. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She mumbled to herself. Steph put her bags down and got her phone out, "Please pick up the phone!" She spoke softly dialing Trinity's number.

Trinity grabbed her phone as she saw the name pop up, she wondered why her boss was calling. "Hey boss lady how you doing?" Trinity asked her. "I'm outside standing in the rain and the door is locked can someone please come open the door before I end up in the hospital." She asked her. "Oh! Hold on boss lady!" Trinity told her running for the door.

As she got to the door, she saw that Stephanie was soaking wet. "Oh my god Steph, how you just didn't knock?" Trinity asked her. Stephanie just looked at her and shook her head, "I did knock, nobody heard me and you all were standing right here literally but you didn't here me, so I decided to just call you instead." Steph told her.

Trinity nodded, "Oh okay come on you better dry off before we have to explain to your father and husband why you're in the hospital." She told her taking Stephanie to the gym. "Hey girls look who I found!" Trinity told the other divas smiling. "Stephanie what happened to you?" Nattie asked her. "Yeah you look horrible!" AJ told her handing her a towel.

"Thanks AJ! I'm soaked because I was standing in the rain and I lost my keys so I couldn't get in." Steph told her drying her hair. "Well no worries boss looks like we're stuck here anyway, oh I hope you don't plan on staying in those wet clothes because you'll end up sick." Brie told her.

"I know luckily I have my gym clothes in my bag." She told her picking up her bag and heading towards the locker room to change clothes. Before Steph could leave, the divas noticed someone was missing, "Hey Steph where's Paul?" Nikki asked her. "Paul? He's ummm? Oh crap! He's still outside!" She told them running to the door.

As she got to the door, she saw a strange figure standing outside in a long trench coat!. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed. Nattie and the others heard her scream and ran to her side. "Stephanie what is it?" AJ asked her. Steph just pointed at the door behind her, "Who is that?" AJ asked as she turned around. "Oh my god! Wow Steph you really need to spend more time in sun, you don't even recognize your husband when he's soaked from the rain?" She asked her smiling opening the door.

"Thank you AJ! I'm glad somebody knew who I was!" Paul told her. "Sorry sweetie you caught me off guard! Come on let's get you dried off!" She told him.

Later that day...

Everyone met up in the conference room, "Alright listen up due to the weather being horrible we're gonna be stuck here for awhile. I checked the weather and we're in for a flood warning, so no one can leave just yet." Vince told them.

"What how long are we stuck here?" Mark asked him. "Unfortunately most of the day, but I'm sure you all can figure out what to do and occupy your time." Vince told him.

"Oh great now what?"John asked no one in particular.

Undertaker and Kane looked at each other with a evil smile.

"Hey anybody up for some horror stories?" He asked his coworkers grinning.

Find out the first story from the dead man in the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

A Horror Story

Part I

Chapter 2

"What are you talking about horror stories?" Chris asked Mark. "What I'm trying to say is Chris, why don't we tell some scary stories. Do any of you believe in urban legends?" He asked them. They all shook their heads, "Well gather around as I tell you six terrifying stories that will scare the hell out of you!" He told them. Everyone just nodded as they gathered in the cafeteria, they grabbed some blanklets and sat on the floor in circle as Mark and Kane sat in the middle of the circle.

"Alright little brother you want to tell the first story?" Mark asked him. Kane just smiled and nodded, "Sure! My first story is about The Fatal Tan!" He told them.

"Wait a minute how is getting a tan scary?" Brie asked him. "I'll tell you! How many of you ladies ever used a tanning bed?" Kane asked the divas. Only a few raised their hands, "I see! Did any of you ever ask yourself what if I got trapped inside a tanning bed?" He asked them. They all shook their heads, "Well I'm about to tell you! I call this story...

The Fatal Tan

"A new tanning salon had just opened in Miami, Florida called Tan Alot! It was very popular considering it had only been opened for a few months. Everyone teenage girl and the younger women went to this place every day. Until one fatal Saturday afternoon, a young girl named April and her friends wanted to get a tan before they went to the beach that Sunday with some guys from school. So they all decided to go the new Tanning salon that had just opened. "Are you sure about this?" Nicole asked April. "Yeah I heard a story about one girl who wanted a tan and got fried to a crisp." Paige told her. "Come on girls that's just a myth, it never happened. Now come on!" She told them as they walked inside the building.

As they walked inside, April walked up to the desk and asked the lady if they were full. The lady looked up and smiled, "No we have three rooms available right now!" She told her. April clapped for joy, "Yes that's great how much are they?" AJ asked her. "It'll be $60 all together." She told her. "Okay!" AJ told her handing her the money. "Alright then this way please!" She told them walking each one to a room. Each room had one tanning bed, so no one would be disturbed.

AJ walked in her room and noticed how the tanning bed was made, "Wow these people really are into new technology!" She smiled to herself turning the knob on the side to a 5 so she wouldn't be to red when she got out. She set the timer, took off her top and shorts and got into the tanning bed.

While inside she put some patches over her eyes, after a few minutes she thought the timer would go off but it didn't. So she tried to open the door but apparently something had her trapped inside. She started to scream for help but no one heard her. As a spark went off and she started to kick and punch her way out.

Meanwhile down the hall, Nikki and Paige were done with their tan when they wondered where April was. Paige asked the lady at the desk if she saw April leave but the lady shook her head. "That's wierd! Where could she...!" She was cut off when they heard a loud popping noise coming from the room April was in.

Nikki opened the door and saw nothing but smoke. "Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed. There she was lying on the floor, the burnt crisp body of AJ Lee.

"So what do you think? Was that scary enough for you?" Kane asked the ladies. They all just sat in silence, "Well I can tell one thing I'm never getting a tan ever again!" Nattie told him. "Same with me no matter what never again!" Brie told him. Kane just started smiling, "I told you it was scary!" He told them.

"So who wants another story?" Mark asked them. Everyone raised their hands as they gathered closer for another story. "Alright little brother I think I'm gonna tell the next story." Mark told him. Kane nodded, "Okay then everyone here knows how much it sucks to have a bad hotel room. Well what if you checked into a room, but the guest before you never checked out?" He asked them. No one spoke a word, "Alright well I call this story...

The Body Under The Bed

A young couple were just o their way back from vacation when it started to get late, so they decided to stay at a local hotel. They pulled into the parking lot of Carson Hotel. "Wow this place sure is small!" Stephanie told her husband. Paul nodded, "I know sweetie, but its the only hotel on the street and it's just for tonight." Paul told her. "Okay!" She told him as they got out of the car and walked into he lobby. Paul walked to the front desk and asked the clerk if there were any rooms available for the night. "Yes sir there is one room left! Would you like to check in?" The young man asked him.

Paul nodded as he grabbed his wallet, "How much will it be?" he asked him. He clerk looked at his computer and started typing, "It wil be $50 dollars sir." He told him. "Okay!" Paul told him handing the money to the clerk. "Alright you're in room 214 right around the corner." He spoke handing Paul the keys for their room. "Thank you!" Steph told the young clerk. "You're welcome! Enjoy your stay at Carson Hotel!" He told them.

Paul and Stephanie nodded as they walked outside to their car. Paul drove to the far side of the hotel where their room was at. "Alright room 214 here it is!" Paul told his wife as he opened the door and they walked inside the room.

As they walked inside they didn't notice the smell until later that night. Stephanie smelled the odor first and woke her husband up. "Paul wake up! Come on get up!" She whispered shoving him some. After several minutes Paul finally woke up, " What is it Steph?" He asked her. "Do you smell that horrible odor?" She asked him.

"What odor? I don't smell..." he was cut off by the odor as it got stronger and stronger. "Wait I do smell it and its gotten strong. It smells like it's coming from under the bed." He told her getting out the bed. Stephanie got out as well, as they searched the entire room and then Paul checked the mattress. "I think that smell is coming from under the mattress. Can you hand me my small bag Stephanie?" Paul asked her. She nodded as she grabbed the bag off the table and handed it to her husband. "Thank you! Paul reached into the bag and grabbed a pocket knife his grandfather gave him when he turned 21 years old. He cut the bottom of the matress and saw something horrible, "Oh no! Stephanie I think we better go now!" Paul told her stepping away from the mattress quickly. Steph looked confused, "Why?" She asked him.

"Because that smell is coming from a corpse under the bed!" He told her. "Okay let's go now!" She told him as they ran for the door, but were stopped by the young guy from the lobby. "Hey what's the rush? Leaving so soon?" He asked them with a evil smile. Paul just stared at him, "We got an emergency call and need to leave immediately so goodbye!" Paul told him trying to leave.

"I'm sorry but we have a motto here! Once you check in you never check out!" He told them holding a machete in his hand laughing. "Ahhhhhhhh!" They both screamed knowing no one could hear them, they were both doomed.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone screamed. "Now I'm sure that one scared you!" Mark asked them. Again everyone sat in complete silence until Paul spoke, "I wasn't scared." He told him hiding behind big show. "Oh really then why are you hiding behind the big guy." Mark asked him smiling.

"Oh I didn't notice!" Paul told him sitting back beside Stephanie. Steph just shook her head, "You were terrified!" She told him.

"Well now that we know Paul was scared, I'm gonna tell one more story, If you all are up to it." He told them. They all nodded in excitement..

"Okay now this one is really a scare! Hope you ladies are not scared of clowns. Because my next story will definitely scare you to death."

"Who here hates clowns?" He asked them.

Find out in the next chapter of A Horror Story!


	4. Chapter 4

A Horror Story

Part I

Chapter 3

The rain was still pouring down in New Orleans, LA and the superstars and divas were still trapped in the super dome. The undertaker and Kane were telling horror stories based on urban legends. Now they were really into it and the next story was about to start.

"Alright does anyone here hate clowns?" He asked them.

Everyone just looked at each other, no one wanted to answer that question. I mean come on what adult will admit that they're afraid of clowns.

"Come on you guys I know somebody here is scared of clowns!" He told them smiling. After several minutes the one person no one expected raised their hand, "I am!" Whispered Paul Levesque aka Triple H.

Everybody looked in shock, "What?" everyone asked together.

"Yes I admit it I am afraid of clowns! Actually I'm terrified of them." He told them. "Really?" Stephanie asked in shock. "Yeah I had a bad experience as a kid... Actually you know what I rather not go into details, Mark just tell the story please." Paul told him feeling uncomfortable.

Mark noticed the look on his face and nodded, "Okay here's the story gather closely everyone! This story is about a group of friends who discover that a evil curse can cause you your life and not all clowns are friendly! I call this story...

The Curse of the Clown Statue

It was a hot summer day and Mike and his friends were bored. "Hey guys what are we gonna do today?" Mike asked his friends. He had all his friends over for the day and they were all bored.

"I don't know? How about some baseball?"John asked him. "No way it's to hot outside, we'll pass out." Randy told him. "Fine how about swimming?" Mike asked him. "Nope their having a private birthday party there today. It's closed to those who weren't invited." Daniel told him. "Alright then how about we play some video games?" Mike asked them. Everyone got quiet until Ted spoke, "I have an idea! How about we go to the mall? A new store just opened that's called Supernatural." He asked them.

"That sounds cool! What do you guys say?" Mike asked them. Everyone nodded as they left the house and rode their bikes to the mall.

At the mall...

The guys walked into a small store that sold everything supernatural and other weird stuff that teenage boys were into. As they walked around the store, Mike noticed something odd it was a clown statue.

"Hey guys check this out!" He told his friends pointing at the statue. "What is it?" John asked him. "This funny clown statue! What's so weird about this?" Mike asked them. His friends shrugged their shoulders,"We don't know! Maybe it's cursed or something!" Randy told him.

"Come on Randy! A cursed clown really?" Mike asked him. Randy nodded, "Yeah it can happen!" He told him. "Whatever man!" Daniel told him. "Come on let's go I'm starving, besides curses aren't real and clowns are stupid. There not even funny or scary."Ted told them.

They all nodded, as they walked towards the food court. Before they left, Mike turned back to the clown statue, the facial expression went from a innocent smile to an evil smile. "Huh?" Mike asked himself confused. Then something even stranger happened, the statue moved it's head and was looking right at Mike and laughed.

Mike ran out of the store and into his friends. "Hey buddy where's the fire?" Randy asked him. "I saw that clown statue move!" He told him. Randy and the others just looked at him and then started laughing, "Stop playing Mike! Let's go eat!" Daniel told him dragging his friend to the food court.

Mike ate in silence still thinking about the clown statue from the store. "The guys are right! I'm losing my mind!" He told himself.

They finished eating and headed home before it got dark. As Mike got home his mom was waiting for him in the kitchen, "Hey mom! Where you going all dressed up?" He asked her. "We me and your dad have to go to a dinner for his job but we won't be gone too long." She told him. "Okay where's Allison?" He asked her.

"She's in her room, you two can order pizza later here is thirty dollars! Make sure she does her homework and is in bed by 8:30 okay!" His mother told him. Mike nodded as he went upstairs to his room, he laid on his bed and closed his eyes for a few minutes still thinking about that stupid statue. He came back to reality when he heard knocking on his door.

"Son we're me and your mom are about to leave come downstairs please!" His father told him.

Mike got up and went downstairs, to tell his parents goodbye. "Okay you two be good and no friends over understood." His father told them.

They both nodded, "Dad wait Randy was coming over so we can work on our science project tonight." Mike told him. "Okay only Randy nobody else got it!" He told them.

"Yes sir!" Mike told him. "Good we'll see you two later!" His mom told them hugging both her children.

A few minutes later after their parents left, Randy showed up. "Hey Mike! Hey Allison how's it going?" He asked her. "Good!" She told him. Allison was Mike's little sister and she was nine.

"Okay sis I'm gonna order the pizza what kind do you want?" Mike asked her. "Pepperoni please!" She told him. "Okay I'll call you when it gets here. Me and Randy are gonna work on our project for school, you can watch TV in the den." He told her.

"Okay!" She told him. Mike watched her go into the den and turn the TV on.

As Allison was watching TV she noticed something in the corner. She walked closer and saw that it was a clown statue. "What is this?" She asked herself picking up the statue. She turned it sideways and read the writing on the side, "My name is Zappy and I like to play. If you don't play with me I will kill you!" She read out loud.

"Huh! Mike is the pizza here yet?" She asked her older brother. "Not yet!" He yelled back to her. "Okay!" She told him looking back at the TV she put the statue back in the corner, "I hate clowns!" She told herself as she finished watching tv.

A few minutes later Mike called her, "Allie the pizza is here!" He told her. She nodded as she walked towards the kitchen. As they were eating, Mike heard a strange noise coming from the den. "What was that?" He asked them. Randy looked up from his pizza, "I don't know!" He told him.

"I'll go check it out, Allison stay here with Randy okay!" Mike told her. Allison nodded as Mike went towards the den not knowing he was about to walk into a nightmare and would have to fight to stay alive to save his best friend and little sister.

What will happen next?

Undertaker will continue the story in the next chapter!


End file.
